A aposta
by Pokerbe
Summary: Uma misteriosa aposta paira sobre o apartamento. Uma fan fic one shot com muito Ness... Espero que gostem  :


"Foi uma aposta! Certo, Jess?" Nick disse.

"Certo!" A garota respondeu vermelha.

"Ok. Então me olhe nos olhos e fale que você não trapaceou" Cece falou.

**Um dia atrás**

Nick esperou Cece ir ao banheiro e correu para o quarto de Jess.

"Jess!" Ele sussurrou.

Ela estava com alguns livros provavelmente preparando aula. Sentada na cama descalça batendo os pés como uma criança. Nick não tinha muito tempo.

"Nick!" Ela sussurrou de volta.

Ele apertou os olhos e a encarou. Enfim.

"Você está sabendo sobre a aposta." Era uma pergunta afirmativa.

"Você está sabendo sobre a aposta?" Ela perguntou quase fechando os olhos.

"Eu estou nela." Ele se aproximou dela.

"Jess, eu vou ter que vir no quarto daqui dois minutos. E você precisa demonstrar surpresa. Lembre-se não precisa pirar, eu preciso fazer isso."

Ele já saía do quarto quando ela se levantou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Antes que ele fechasse a porta ele disse.

"Uma dica: escove os dentes."

Jess ficou congelada. Aquela aposta estava indo longe demais e só iria piorar.

Ele chegou na sala antes de Cece. Ela saiu do banheiro e discretamente Jess entrou nele.

"Nick...Nick..."

"Hey. Cece!"

"Você sabe o que fazer!"

"Cece, não posso fazer outra coisa?

"Você está na aposta."

"Certo."

"Hey, Jess..." Ele chamou da sala.

Cece estava em um canto para não ser vista.

"Ela não vai vir." Ele disse relutante.

"Deixe a porta do quarto aberto. Você pode muito bem fazer um acordo e mentir, se já não fez."

Ele engoliu seco e se dirigiu ao quarto.

"Heey" Ele disse.

"Heeeey" Ela disse.

Ela estava sentada na beira da cama com os livros de lado. Ela tinha entendido. Ela estava nervosa.

"Jess, você tem uma escova de dente nova para me dar?"

Ela parou por um momento. Será que ela havia entendido errado? Ai Deus, o nervoso parou mas ela ainda estava confusa. Ela se levantou e foi mexer numa gaveta. Ao se virar ela foi pega de surpresa.

Nick passou sua mão esquerda pela nuca dela e a direita em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela não fugisse caso tentasse. Ele a beijou. Ela retornou ao beijo, mas sua boca reagia e o resto de seu corpo não, até que ele a prendeu pela cintura. Foi diferente. Mas se fosse um diferente ruim já teria terminado. Jess passou seus braços por ele, como num abraço sem desprender os lábios e ele a levantou levemente. Ai meu Deus, Cece. Ele soltou o corpo de Jess e ela parou o beijo segundos depois.

Ele olhou para a porta, vermelho de vergonha. Ela não estava mais lá, mas seria ruim ter que encarar Jess agora. Mas ele o fez. Ela estava mais do que corada, seus lábios estavam inchados e seu rosto completamente vermelho, mas ela tentava não rir.

"Então..." Ele tentou não olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

Ela segurava um sorriso e ele saiu do quarto.

**Presente**

"Nick, você violou o trato. Você a avisou." Cece quase gritava.

"O quê?" Schimidt gritava "Todo o seu salário na douchebag jar meu amigo! Essa era a aposta!"

"Não, Schimidt!" Nick estava quase chorando.

"A menos que..." Cece falava pensativa.

"Nada! Eu já perdi os dois se beijando, o que com certeza foi super constrangedor e eu queria ter visto!"

Nick e Jess se entreolharam rapidamente.

Winston sorria.

"Acho que só tem um jeito." Ele disse.

"Eu sou o único aqui sem entender nada?" Schimidt perguntou.

"Não." Nick e Jess ironizaram.

"Schimidt! Você fala que perdeu o grande momento. Eu tenho certeza que Winton e eu concordamos..." Cece dizia.

"Eu não..." Winston foi interrompido por um olhar fulminante.

"Continuando... espero que você tenha entendido."

O sorriso de Schimidt crescia.

"Nick, salário ou beijo. Você escolhe."

Jess se levantou.

"Sabe eu acho isso um pouco injusto! Eu me sinto uma cobaia!"

"Jess, você também ta na aposta. Seu salário ta nisso também" Nick disse calmamente.

"Ok."

Dessa vez Jess foi a primeira a fazer algo. Ela se inclinou para o amigo sentado, encostou seus lábios por dois segundos e saiu.

Nick a seguiu com o olhar. Schimidt, Winston e Cece estavam incrédulos.

"Eu acho que estamos fora da aposta!" Nick falou ao se levantar do sofá "Eu vou dormir."

Ele foi direto para o seu quarto.

"Eu acho que eu não vou dormir essa noite." Schimidt falou.


End file.
